


Teeth

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 22: Fangs





	

"... And I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!"

Jack stood in the middle of his recording space, having just finished his recording for The Cubicle when a soft, distorted voice seemed to echo somewhere in the room, Jack turning around to see what could have made the noise. He strained to hear whatever it had said, frowning when he realized what it sounded like.

_I̵̢ h҉̸͞ą̸́v̧̕͏e͞ ̵͞͠c̡͜ò̸͜m̛͘̕e͏.̴̸̴_

He frowned, knowing that no one else was in the house. What the hell was that?

"I coulda sworn I heard somethin," he said to the camera, still looking around with arms outstretched, as if protecting himself from an invisible enemy.

In the end he chalked it up to paranoia from the game he just played, giving a small, tired sigh as he went to shut off the camera.

It hadn’t been the first time he'd heard something in the last couple weeks, or felt a sudden chill run down his spine and made him shiver. He had been struggling with a cough on and off for a couple weeks now, and headaches that left his temple throbbing for hours on end. He hoped that whatever this was would pass soon, praying that it didn't lessen the quality of his videos.

He saved the footage and sent it off to Robin to edit, excited to see what effects he would add. He'd been editing in glitch effects and other clips into the footage for all of October, Anti popping into his footage every once in a while as a little surprise to the viewers. He was excited to see what else he could come up with for this video.

Jack was scrolling through his social media when a call came through from Mark, the Irishman grinning as he accepted the call, Mark's face popping up to fill the screen, giving a smile and a wave.

"Hey Jack! How are you doin, man?"

"Hey Mark! I'm doin good! Bit of a headache but I took some aspirin, so I should be good in a bit."

Mark frowned, pausing before nodding his head, probably sitting through a bit of a glitch in the video.

"You've been having a lot of those, recently," he noted, Jack giving a small shrug, playing it off.

"I'm alright. Probably haven't been gettin enough sleep or somethin."

Mark frowned, eyes widening as he reared back from his screen a bit, obviously surprised.

"Mark? What's up?"

Mark didn't seem to hear him at all, watching his computer screen with the same wide-eyed stare. Jack was just about to ask if something was wrong when Mark spoke, voice quiet.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"... There were these colored glitches in your camera, like in your videos.. and then you were grinning with these black eyes, and sharp fangs, and then it glitched again and went back to normal."

Jack frowned, wondering if Mark was playing a joke.

"Mark, I didn’t do any of that."

"Yes you did! I just saw it!"

Jack frowned, surprised that Mark wasn't giggling from his little joke already.

"Yeah, alright Mark."

"I'm serious!"

"Alright. Hold on, I got a message from Robin, I gotta see what's up. I'll talk to yeh later, Mark."

"Alright, talk to you later, Jack. Or should I call you Anti?" he grinned, Jack letting out a short laugh.

"Talk to yeh later, Mark."

Mark frowned just as Jack ended the call, seeming to be focused on his screen very intently. Jack left him to do whatever he was doing, opening his message from Robin to see what was up.

-

Mark felt a bit bad recording his Skype call with Jack, but after the first glitch in the call he wanted to show Jack the video of the other glitch, right before he had ended the call.

Mark replayed the footage on his recording program, cutting out their conversation and leaving the last couple seconds.

_"Alright, talk to you later, Jack. Or should I call you Anti?"_

His voice rang out over the recording, his smiling face filling the corner of the screen with Jack’s smile filling the majority of it. Jack opened his mouth to speak when the screen glitched again, Jack's smile stretching unnaturally wide across his face, sharp canines longer and pointier than usual as he whispered something through the static filling the screen.

Mark turned up the volume, fiddling with the sound until he heard a voice, high and quiet.

_"S̡a͘ý̸̧ g̛͡o̧o͏d҉̸̀b̛͘͡y̸̢é́.̨̀"_

_-_

_Hey Jack! Just wanted to say I loved the editing you did beforehand on this one!! It must have taken forever to add Anti in!_

Jack frowned, rereading the message before typing out an answer.

_what are you talking about, dude? I didn't edit it at all!_

_Haha, very funny Jack! You're really not giving me a lot to add with all the glitching and stuff, dude! I barely have to add anything!_

Jack frowned, telling Robin he had some more work to catch up on and saying a quick goodbye before closing the message and bringing up his recording that he had sent to Robin earlier, unedited and uncut.

He watched as the playthrough played, eyes on the recording of him in his room when suddenly he saw it. A mirror copy of himself, glitching into the room behind him, turning to look back at the camera, and disappearing again.


End file.
